Vector Rigdon
MAJOR SPOILERS PAST 1ST PARAGRAPH- READ AT YOU OWN RISK Vector Rigdon is the main character in Vector's World. The story starts off when he is 16, inside his science class, with his brother, Marcus the IV, his friends, Freddie Me, Casey Me, and Alphred Jestine. He Generally is a fast person, and is very smart and will generally think before he reacts. They aren't very defensive, so one attack on them will hurt badly. (Chapters 1-3) In chapter 4, Vector can actually take a few hits as hes gained armor now. He is a tiny bit slower though. His strength is much higher, he can now blow away any enemy that has third tier or under armor. Verusis Verusis is Vector Rigdon's Guardian, which he obtains once he goes to the Guardian's tomb, a place known to give specific people Guardians. Verusis has many abilities, all meant for combat and helping Vector. # Black Eyes-Allows Vector to see 10 seconds into the future. #Fastica-Stops time for 10 seconds to charge up Verusis' powerful grip+explosion combo, Prepara. #Prepara-Grab the opponent and hit them with this, and they're most likely a goner. After Chapter 3 this move can have its power stacked, so if you charge it up enough times it will be devestating no matter what. #Speed Of My Mind-Verusis gains speed until any attack done by verusis will make the opponent fly back. Only unlocked after Ace's fight at Base 1. Verusis Redux Eventually, in Chapter 6, Verusis gains a new form-Verusis Redux. This form has the power to wipe away worlds. It controls time and space itself, and is only activated in very dangerous situations. It is unleashed when AKOM gains control of Asraphel. Here are new abilities specifically for Verusis Redux. # Space Rift-Creates a rift right in front of the enemy, pulling them into a black hole. Only used in extreme conditions (if Vector is about to die.) # Time Stop-This lasts for however long Vector wants, but is usually only used for a few minutes at most. Used whenever he wants. # Radio GaGa-Reverses time however far back vector wants. This is originally what ends chapter 6, as Vector resets everything, but AKOM strikes at the last second to stop said reversal. Prophecies against Vector Three People, known as the "Queens" Named May, Deacon, and Taylor, warned Vector of his demise in chapter 9, in one of the final fights against the whole ACE organization. These are the three prophecies said. # "Beware of The Young Veven of the 16's. He is the strongest you'll fight." This references AKOM Veven, who basically becomes a god. # "Beware Great Verdinsvalle, The town of Misfortune." This references Great Verdinsvalle, the main area of Part two, and also where The ACE Organization's main base is located. # "Enjoy Life while you can... One member who belongs to us will die, and will start this dreaded end." This References Freddie Me's death, who belongs to the Queen's in a way you wouldn't expect-Me is the Periodic Tables elemental sign for Mercury. This occurs in Chapter 6, and causes Vector to lose faith. Vector does not die then though, but rather at the end of that chapter. Vector's Death Vector eventually dies when AKOM decides to rip his body to pieces through his rage in avenging his family and achieving Alvicus. Vector tried to use Verusis Redux to open a black hole to eat away Alvicus and to kill AKOM, along with trying to reset the universe, but AKOM got him first. AKOM then resets the universe himself, wiping Vector off the slate no matter what. The universe is put back to the current time, but Vector is dead, and his only living son, Veltan, has just been born.